los htf en un colegio embrujado
by creepybloon
Summary: bueno había un colegio en la ciudad happy ville pero los htf tenían que estudiar hay
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el comienzo**

Había un grupo de animales que tenían que ir colegio pero como siempre le pasaban desgracias todo el tiempo no querían la naturaleza los matara como siempre ,pero alguien los mando para que fueran.

Pasaba una ardilla rosada que en su cabeza tenia lazo de color rojo se llama giggles se va para el colegio para reencontrarse con sus amigas y su novio que es un conejo amarillo que se llama cuddles ,ya en el colegio se encontró con una mofeta de color azul que no le gusta la suciedad se llama petunia.

Giggles: hola petunia, como esta

Petunia :hola giggles ,estoy bien

Giggles: vamos a jugar a las muñecas

Petunia : vamos

Entonces vino una oveja de color morado con un jeiser de lana que se llama lammy y está jugando a la fiesta de té ,entonces petunia y giggles le pasaron a saludar.

Giggles: hola lammy ,como estas

Petunia :hola lammy

Lammy: hola giggles , hola petunia ,estoy bien quieren jugar a la fiesta de te conmigo

Petunia y giggles: ok

Entonces petunia y giggles trajeron sus muñecas y empezaron a jugar con lammy ,

Paso una puercoespín de color rojo que se llama flaky y estaba agarrado de la mano con un oso verde que tiene un traje de militar que se llama flippy ,que tiene una enfermedad llamada talante y cuando escucha un ruido le recordaba a la guerra y se convertía en fliqpy ,giggles petunia y lammy les pasan a saludar.

Giggles ,petunia y lammy: hola flaky ,hola flippy como están

Flippy y flaky: hola giggles , hola petunia y hola lammy ,estamos bien y ustedes

Giggles . petunia y lammy : estamos bien , quieren jugar a la fiesta de té

Flippy y flaky: no gracias

Entonces pasa un bebito era un osito que tenía su gorrita con una hélice y un pañal se llama cub y su papa un oso con un gorro ,con su bata y su pipa se llama pop y le manada a cub al jardín

Pop: hijo vengo a recogerte en unas horas , te comportas bien chau hijito

**Capítulo 2 : el misterio del colegio**

Entonces salió volando una ardilla azul con una máscara roja se llama splendid y estaba acompañado con una ardilla roja con una máscara azul se llama splendont.

Giggles , petunia y lammy : miren allá esta splendid pero quien es el otro bueno no importa

Splendid : hola mis queridas fans

Splendont: splendid no seas un idiota , así soy splendont

Splendid: giggles , petunia , lammy en un libro ha salido sobre este colegio dicen que esta embrujado

Splendont :yo lo busque por el internet y dice que varios años era un hospital pero murieron bastantes personas y después lo pusieron como un colegio pero siempre desaparecerían por largos años los alumnos y después abandonado

Giggles :hui , ya tengo mucho miedo este colegio

Petunia: yo también , tengo mucho miedo , pero si empiezan las clases tenemos que entrar

Giggles: si lo sé , pero hay que hacernos los enfermos

Lammy: es buen plan , pues vamos a hacerlo

Splendid , splendont , giggles y petunia : ok

Giggles , petunia , lammy , splendid y splendont se pusieron puntos rojos en toda la cara y le dijeron a un alce de color celeste que tenía un cuerno torcido y el otro no se llama lumpy

Splendid: profesor tenemos sarampión

Petunia: podemos ir a casa

Giggles. No es que estemos fingiendo

Lumpy: ok vallan a sus casas

Lammy: gracias

Splendont : bueno que ya salimos pero hay que ayudar a los otros

Splendid: tengo un plan para sacar a los otros bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que ser la carnada

Lammy: yo seré la carnada

Splendid : bueno , como lammy va a ser la carnada tienes que distraer a lumpy ok

Lammy: ok

-adentro del colegio

Caminaba un castor naranja con su casco y sus herramientas se llama handy

Handy: escuche un ruido que habrá sido , eres tu giggles

Entonces apareció un castor de color violeta y tiene pecas en su cara se llama tothy

Toothy: no soy giggles

Handy: toothy que haces tú aquí

Toothy: estuve leyendo unos libros en la biblioteca y salio la historia de este colegio

Handy: entonces eso significa que esta embrujado

Toothy: si , pero que

La puerta se cerró y empezaron a correr hacia la puerta

Handy y toothy: ábrete , ábrete , que es eso

Se escuchan pasaos de dos personas

Handy: hola hay alguien aquí

Aparecen dos mapaches de color verde uno tenía sombrero de fieltro y el otro no son shifty y lifty

Handy: que hacen ustedes aquí

Shifty: estamos aquí para buscar cosas con valor

Lifty: pero escuchamos un ruido de puerta y corrimos hasta aquí , porque cerraron la puerta

Handy: nosotros no hemos cerrado , la puerta se cerró sola porque este colegio esta embrujado

Toothy: lo encontré en un libro que dice que era un hospital y tienes un plan para que salgamos de aquí

Shifty: yo si tengo uno pero hay que derrumbar la puerta o salir por la ventana

Lifty: pero Handy no tiene manos para que escalemos por la ventana

Toothy: es un buen punto , bueno en la biblioteca encontré unas granadas

Shifty. Ok vamos a la biblioteca

En la biblioteca

Lifty : hay dos grandas hay que usarlas para derrumbarla

Lifty y shifty se paran junto a la puerta lanzaron las granada y se derrumbó la puerta

Handy: ahora somos libre, salgamos

**Capítulo 3 : Los primeros desaparecidos**

Entonces apareció un oso hormiguero con sus lentes se llama sniffles y está acompañado con una ardilla verde que tenía dulces pegados en la cara se llama nutty.

Sniffles: que hacen ahí adentro

Handy: Nos hemos quedado atrapados

Se escucha un ruido estraño

Toothy: Que fue eso

Shifty: chicos lumpy no esta

Lifty: creo que es la maldición de este colegio

Nutty: que hay una maldición en este colegio y si salimos de la maldición el premio será dulces

Sniffles: no , si te quedas callado te regalo una paleta

Nutty: ok

Toothy: bueno creo que nosotros hay que desaparecer esta maldición

Handy: hay que avisar a cuddles

Pero ellos no sabían que cuddles no estaba

Handy: chiscos donde esta cuddles

Toothy: desapareció

Shifty: donde están giggles, petunia y lammy

Lifty: desaparecieron

Sniffles: creo que nosotros somos los siguientes

Nutty:-en vez de hablar hace señas de susto como mime

Toothy. No lo entiendo

Handy: dice que tiene mucho miedo a este cole y no quiere ser el siguiente

Entonces apareció splendid se encontró con flippy y flaky

Flippy y flaky: hola splendid

Splendid: hola flaky y hola flippy tengo que contarles algo

Splendid les conto toda la historia del colegio

Flaky: tengo mucho miedo

Flippy: no tengas miedo yo te protegeré

Splendid: les voy a llevar fuera del colegio

Splendid empezó a volar y se llevó a flippy y flaky a su casa donde estaba splendont, giggles, petunia y lammy

Giggles :al fin están a salvo

Petunia: no les paso nada ningún rasguño

Flaky: no nos pasó nada pero gracias , pero hay están sniffles , lifty , shifty , nutty , tootthy y Handy

En el colegio

Handy: hay que entrar denuevo para salvar a cuddles ya lumpy

Toothy: vamos

En la casa de splendid

Lammy: splendid hay que hacer el plan

Splendid: no sé nada no sabía que llegaría tan lejos

Giggles: hay splendid , splendont tenía razón eres un idiota

Splendont: ves que dije y ustede no me creyeron

Flippy: flaky vamos a hornear algunas galletas

Flaky: ok vamos

**Capítulo 4 : empezando la búsqueda**

En el colegio

Toothy: shifty por la izquierda, lifty por la derecha y yo por el centro , sniffles en el segundo piso y nutty y Handy vigilen la puerta

Shifty , lifty , Handy, sniffles y nutty: ok

En la izquierda del colegio

Shifty: hola hay alguien aquí

¿?: shifty estas aquí

Shifty: eres tu cuddles

¿?: si soy cuddles estoy en una habitación ven rápido

Shifty: ok

Shifty corrió hacia la habitación y encontró a cuddles que si se movía una sierra eléctrica le iba a partir en dos

Shifty: cuddles , estas aquí

Cuddles: shifty, viniste a ayudarme

Shifty: es obvio , pero como te saco de aquí , lo tengo

Shifty saca un montón de cosas de su sombrero y le saca a cuddles y empezaron a correr

Cuddles: gracias por ayudar

En la derecha

Lifty: hola hay alguien aquí

Se abrió una parte del suelo , se calló y se encontró con su hermano

Shifty. Lifty

Lifty: shifty y cuddles

Cuddles: lifty , que haces aquí

Lifty: también vengo a ayudarte

Cuddles:aya , hay que buscar a lumpy

Shifty: vamos

En el centro

Toothy: hay alguien aquí

Se escuchó un grito

Toothy: hola hay alguien aquí

Toothy encontró a lumpy pero muerto

Toothy: que le habrá pasado, miren hay una puerta

Toothy: entro a la puerta ya callo y se encontró con shifty, lifty y cuddles

Lifty, shiftyy cuddles: toothy

Cuddles: vamos a encontrar a lumpy vienes

Toothy: no lo hagan

Cuddles: porque

Toothy: porque le encontré muerto

En el segundo piso

Sniffles: hola hay alguien aquí

Entonces salio dos puertas la primera estaba con lifty, shifty,cuddles y toothy y la segunda estaba con Handy y nutty

Sniffles: mejor me voy en el segundo

Sniffles entro en la segunda puerta y se encontró con Handy y nutty

Handy: sniffles no estabas en el segundo

Sniffles: encontré dos puerta y me fui en la segunda con ustedes

Handy: aya y los otros los viste

Sniffles: también los vi están en la primera puerta que encontré

Handy: sabes en que puerta entraste para que yo valla a buscarlos

Sniffles: si es esa puerta

Handy entro en la puerta donde le señalo sniffles y encontró la dos puertas que dijo sniffles, el entro en la primera

Handy: chicos al fin encontraron a cuddles y donde estaba

Shifty: lo encontré yo y estaba en una habitación

Lifty: yo estaba en otro camino pero el piso se abrió y me trajo aquí

Handy: síganme para salir de aquí

Entonces Handy le guio hasta la puerta y fueron donde estaban nutty y sniffles

Sniffles: chicos al fin encontraron a cuddles y a lumpy

Toothy: yo encontré a lumpy pero está muerto

Cuddles: vamos de aquí pronto

Nutty no soporto más estar callado y grito fuerte

Nutty: sniffles me puedes dar la paleta ya o yo me lo robo

Sniffles: no te voy a dar la paleta por gritar

Nutty: entonces cuando salgamos de este cole me lo robare

Sniffles: nunca lo harás porque lo iba a hacer yo

**Capítulo 4: el reencuentro con amigos**

Entonces vinieron splendid y splendont volando y se encontraron con los otros

Splendont: mira splendid son los otros

Splendid: chicos les vamos a llevar a un lugar seguro lejos de este cole

Handy: y los demás están bien

Splendont: están seguros lejos de aquí

Toothy: llévennos no podemos soportar este cole

Handy: vamos chicos

Shifty , lifty,toothy,cuddles,snifflesy nutty: ok vamos

En la casa de splendid

Giggles: hola chicos están a salvo

Toothy :hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar que somos los primeros en salir con vida de ese colegio

Giggles :si porque somos los primeros, petunia y flaky vamos a cocinar un pastel gigante y con las galletas que hizo flippy que son muy buenos también hay que disfrutarlas

Splendid: yo voy con splendont y toothy para comprar la música

Nutty: voy a comprar dulces con sniffles para la fiesta

Shifty y lifty: nosotros vamos a traer los regalos , bueno aquí tenemos la lista que regalos quieren:

Giggles un vestido de color rosa

Petunia un kit de limpieza

Flaky un portarretratos para poner una foto

Sniffles un kit de ciencia

Nutty una paleta gigante

Handy un kid de herramientas

Flippy: un cuchillo para fliqpy y para flippy una foto de flaky

Nosotros shifty un sombrero nuevo y lifty una bufanda de color verde

Shifty: vamos

Lifty: ok

Todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas para la fiesta y regresaron con las compras que tenían que hacer

Splendid puso la música en su radio

Giggles , petunia y flaky trajeron el pastel que hicieron era enorme

Lifty y shifty dieron los regalos a todos incluso a ellos mismos

Todos empezaron a bailar felices comieron el pastel y las galletas que hiso flippy hasta que llego la noche todos se fueron a sus casas felices

Pasaron los años todos eran adultos bueno Handy se casó con petunia , giggles se casó con cuddles y flippy se casó con flaky

Handy: bueno hay que destruir este colegio para que nadies muera

Giggles : porque ya perdimos a lumpy hace varios años

Petunia: vamos amorcito destrúyelo

Flippy: vamos Handy

Flaky: si destrúyelo porque si voy a tener un hijo con flippy no quiero que estudie hay

Cuddles: vamos

Handy con unas bombas de guerra que lanzo con la boca y el colegio exploto

Capítulo 5 : una nueva vida

Paso un año flaky , petunia y giggles estuvieron embrazadas

Flaky: al fin voy a tener un hijo con flippy

Giggles: yo voy a tener un hijo con cuddles

Petunia: yo voy a tener un hijo con Handy y está a punto de nacer ¡ay! Mi hija va a nacer

Giggles: voy a llamar a una ambulancia

Flaky: voy a llamar a Handy

Giggles llamo a la clínica y flaky llama a Handy

Flaky: Handy tu hijo va anacer


	2. el misterio del colegio

**Capítulo 1: el comienzo**

Había un grupo de animales que tenían que ir colegio pero como siempre le pasaban desgracias todo el tiempo no querían la naturaleza los matara como siempre ,pero alguien los mando para que fueran.

Pasaba una ardilla rosada que en su cabeza tenia lazo de color rojo se llama giggles se va para el colegio para reencontrarse con sus amigas y su novio que es un conejo amarillo que se llama cuddles ,ya en el colegio se encontró con una mofeta de color azul que no le gusta la suciedad se llama petunia.

Giggles: hola petunia, como esta

Petunia :hola giggles ,estoy bien

Giggles: vamos a jugar a las muñecas

Petunia : vamos

Entonces vino una oveja de color morado con un jeiser de lana que se llama lammy y está jugando a la fiesta de té ,entonces petunia y giggles le pasaron a saludar.

Giggles: hola lammy ,como estas

Petunia :hola lammy

Lammy: hola giggles , hola petunia ,estoy bien quieren jugar a la fiesta de te conmigo

Petunia y giggles: ok

Entonces petunia y giggles trajeron sus muñecas y empezaron a jugar con lammy ,

Paso una puercoespín de color rojo que se llama flaky y estaba agarrado de la mano con un oso verde que tiene un traje de militar que se llama flippy ,que tiene una enfermedad llamada talante y cuando escucha un ruido le recordaba a la guerra y se convertía en fliqpy ,giggles petunia y lammy les pasan a saludar.

Giggles ,petunia y lammy: hola flaky ,hola flippy como están

Flippy y flaky: hola giggles , hola petunia y hola lammy ,estamos bien y ustedes

Giggles . petunia y lammy : estamos bien , quieren jugar a la fiesta de té

Flippy y flaky: no gracias

Entonces pasa un bebito era un osito que tenía su gorrita con una hélice y un pañal se llama cub y su papa un oso con un gorro ,con su bata y su pipa se llama pop y le manada a cub al jardín

Pop: hijo vengo a recogerte en unas horas , te comportas bien chau hijito

**Capítulo 2 : el misterio del colegio**

Entonces salió volando una ardilla azul con una máscara roja se llama splendid y estaba acompañado con una ardilla roja con una máscara azul se llama splendont.

Giggles , petunia y lammy : miren allá esta splendid pero quien es el otro bueno no importa

Splendid : hola mis queridas fans

Splendont: splendid no seas un idiota , así soy splendont

Splendid: giggles , petunia , lammy en un libro ha salido sobre este colegio dicen que esta embrujado

Splendont :yo lo busque por el internet y dice que varios años era un hospital pero murieron bastantes personas y después lo pusieron como un colegio pero siempre desaparecerían por largos años los alumnos y después abandonado

Giggles :hui , ya tengo mucho miedo este colegio

Petunia: yo también , tengo mucho miedo , pero si empiezan las clases tenemos que entrar

Giggles: si lo sé , pero hay que hacernos los enfermos

Lammy: es buen plan , pues vamos a hacerlo

Splendid , splendont , giggles y petunia : ok

Giggles , petunia , lammy , splendid y splendont se pusieron puntos rojos en toda la cara y le dijeron a un alce de color celeste que tenía un cuerno torcido y el otro no se llama lumpy

Splendid: profesor tenemos sarampión

Petunia: podemos ir a casa

Giggles. No es que estemos fingiendo

Lumpy: ok vallan a sus casas

Lammy: gracias

Splendont : bueno que ya salimos pero hay que ayudar a los otros

Splendid: tengo un plan para sacar a los otros bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que ser la carnada

Lammy: yo seré la carnada

Splendid : bueno , como lammy va a ser la carnada tienes que distraer a lumpy ok

Lammy: ok

-adentro del colegio

Caminaba un castor naranja con su casco y sus herramientas se llama handy

Handy: escuche un ruido que habrá sido , eres tu giggles

Entonces apareció un castor de color violeta y tiene pecas en su cara se llama tothy

Toothy: no soy giggles

Handy: toothy que haces tú aquí

Toothy: estuve leyendo unos libros en la biblioteca y salio la historia de este colegio

Handy: entonces eso significa que esta embrujado

Toothy: si , pero que

La puerta se cerró y empezaron a correr hacia la puerta

Handy y toothy: ábrete , ábrete , que es eso

Se escuchan pasaos de dos personas

Handy: hola hay alguien aquí

Aparecen dos mapaches de color verde uno tenía sombrero de fieltro y el otro no son shifty y lifty

Handy: que hacen ustedes aquí

Shifty: estamos aquí para buscar cosas con valor

Lifty: pero escuchamos un ruido de puerta y corrimos hasta aquí , porque cerraron la puerta

Handy: nosotros no hemos cerrado , la puerta se cerró sola porque este colegio esta embrujado

Toothy: lo encontré en un libro que dice que era un hospital y tienes un plan para que salgamos de aquí

Shifty: yo si tengo uno pero hay que derrumbar la puerta o salir por la ventana

Lifty: pero Handy no tiene manos para que escalemos por la ventana

Toothy: es un buen punto , bueno en la biblioteca encontré unas granadas

Shifty. Ok vamos a la biblioteca

En la biblioteca

Lifty : hay dos grandas hay que usarlas para derrumbarla

Lifty y shifty se paran junto a la puerta lanzaron las granada y se derrumbó la puerta

Handy: ahora somos libre, salgamos

**Capítulo 3 : Los primeros desaparecidos**

Entonces apareció un oso hormiguero con sus lentes se llama sniffles y está acompañado con una ardilla verde que tenía dulces pegados en la cara se llama nutty.

Sniffles: que hacen ahí adentro

Handy: Nos hemos quedado atrapados

Se escucha un ruido estraño

Toothy: Que fue eso

Shifty: chicos lumpy no esta

Lifty: creo que es la maldición de este colegio

Nutty: que hay una maldición en este colegio y si salimos de la maldición el premio será dulces

Sniffles: no , si te quedas callado te regalo una paleta

Nutty: ok

Toothy: bueno creo que nosotros hay que desaparecer esta maldición

Handy: hay que avisar a cuddles

Pero ellos no sabían que cuddles no estaba

Handy: chiscos donde esta cuddles

Toothy: desapareció

Shifty: donde están giggles, petunia y lammy

Lifty: desaparecieron

Sniffles: creo que nosotros somos los siguientes

Nutty:-en vez de hablar hace señas de susto como mime

Toothy. No lo entiendo

Handy: dice que tiene mucho miedo a este cole y no quiere ser el siguiente

Entonces apareció splendid se encontró con flippy y flaky

Flippy y flaky: hola splendid

Splendid: hola flaky y hola flippy tengo que contarles algo

Splendid les conto toda la historia del colegio

Flaky: tengo mucho miedo

Flippy: no tengas miedo yo te protegeré

Splendid: les voy a llevar fuera del colegio

Splendid empezó a volar y se llevó a flippy y flaky a su casa donde estaba splendont, giggles, petunia y lammy

Giggles :al fin están a salvo

Petunia: no les paso nada ningún rasguño

Flaky: no nos pasó nada pero gracias , pero hay están sniffles , lifty , shifty , nutty , tootthy y Handy

En el colegio

Handy: hay que entrar denuevo para salvar a cuddles ya lumpy

Toothy: vamos

En la casa de splendid

Lammy: splendid hay que hacer el plan

Splendid: no sé nada no sabía que llegaría tan lejos

Giggles: hay splendid , splendont tenía razón eres un idiota

Splendont: ves que dije y ustede no me creyeron

Flippy: flaky vamos a hornear algunas galletas

Flaky: ok vamos

**Capítulo 4 : empezando la búsqueda**

En el colegio

Toothy: shifty por la izquierda, lifty por la derecha y yo por el centro , sniffles en el segundo piso y nutty y Handy vigilen la puerta

Shifty , lifty , Handy, sniffles y nutty: ok

En la izquierda del colegio

Shifty: hola hay alguien aquí

¿?: shifty estas aquí

Shifty: eres tu cuddles

¿?: si soy cuddles estoy en una habitación ven rápido

Shifty: ok

Shifty corrió hacia la habitación y encontró a cuddles que si se movía una sierra eléctrica le iba a partir en dos

Shifty: cuddles , estas aquí

Cuddles: shifty, viniste a ayudarme

Shifty: es obvio , pero como te saco de aquí , lo tengo

Shifty saca un montón de cosas de su sombrero y le saca a cuddles y empezaron a correr

Cuddles: gracias por ayudar

En la derecha

Lifty: hola hay alguien aquí

Se abrió una parte del suelo , se calló y se encontró con su hermano

Shifty. Lifty

Lifty: shifty y cuddles

Cuddles: lifty , que haces aquí

Lifty: también vengo a ayudarte

Cuddles:aya , hay que buscar a lumpy

Shifty: vamos

En el centro

Toothy: hay alguien aquí

Se escuchó un grito

Toothy: hola hay alguien aquí

Toothy encontró a lumpy pero muerto

Toothy: que le habrá pasado, miren hay una puerta

Toothy: entro a la puerta ya callo y se encontró con shifty, lifty y cuddles

Lifty, shiftyy cuddles: toothy

Cuddles: vamos a encontrar a lumpy vienes

Toothy: no lo hagan

Cuddles: porque

Toothy: porque le encontré muerto

En el segundo piso

Sniffles: hola hay alguien aquí

Entonces salio dos puertas la primera estaba con lifty, shifty,cuddles y toothy y la segunda estaba con Handy y nutty

Sniffles: mejor me voy en el segundo

Sniffles entro en la segunda puerta y se encontró con Handy y nutty

Handy: sniffles no estabas en el segundo

Sniffles: encontré dos puerta y me fui en la segunda con ustedes

Handy: aya y los otros los viste

Sniffles: también los vi están en la primera puerta que encontré

Handy: sabes en que puerta entraste para que yo valla a buscarlos

Sniffles: si es esa puerta

Handy entro en la puerta donde le señalo sniffles y encontró la dos puertas que dijo sniffles, el entro en la primera

Handy: chicos al fin encontraron a cuddles y donde estaba

Shifty: lo encontré yo y estaba en una habitación

Lifty: yo estaba en otro camino pero el piso se abrió y me trajo aquí

Handy: síganme para salir de aquí

Entonces Handy le guio hasta la puerta y fueron donde estaban nutty y sniffles

Sniffles: chicos al fin encontraron a cuddles y a lumpy

Toothy: yo encontré a lumpy pero está muerto

Cuddles: vamos de aquí pronto

Nutty no soporto más estar callado y grito fuerte

Nutty: sniffles me puedes dar la paleta ya o yo me lo robo

Sniffles: no te voy a dar la paleta por gritar

Nutty: entonces cuando salgamos de este cole me lo robare

Sniffles: nunca lo harás porque lo iba a hacer yo

**Capítulo 4: el reencuentro con amigos**

Entonces vinieron splendid y splendont volando y se encontraron con los otros

Splendont: mira splendid son los otros

Splendid: chicos les vamos a llevar a un lugar seguro lejos de este cole

Handy: y los demás están bien

Splendont: están seguros lejos de aquí

Toothy: llévennos no podemos soportar este cole

Handy: vamos chicos

Shifty , lifty,toothy,cuddles,snifflesy nutty: ok vamos

En la casa de splendid

Giggles: hola chicos están a salvo

Toothy :hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar que somos los primeros en salir con vida de ese colegio

Giggles :si porque somos los primeros, petunia y flaky vamos a cocinar un pastel gigante y con las galletas que hizo flippy que son muy buenos también hay que disfrutarlas

Splendid: yo voy con splendont y toothy para comprar la música

Nutty: voy a comprar dulces con sniffles para la fiesta

Shifty y lifty: nosotros vamos a traer los regalos , bueno aquí tenemos la lista que regalos quieren:

Giggles un vestido de color rosa

Petunia un kit de limpieza

Flaky un portarretratos para poner una foto

Sniffles un kit de ciencia

Nutty una paleta gigante

Handy un kid de herramientas

Flippy: un cuchillo para fliqpy y para flippy una foto de flaky

Nosotros shifty un sombrero nuevo y lifty una bufanda de color verde

Shifty: vamos

Lifty: ok

Todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas para la fiesta y regresaron con las compras que tenían que hacer

Splendid puso la música en su radio

Giggles , petunia y flaky trajeron el pastel que hicieron era enorme

Lifty y shifty dieron los regalos a todos incluso a ellos mismos

Todos empezaron a bailar felices comieron el pastel y las galletas que hiso flippy hasta que llego la noche todos se fueron a sus casas felices

Pasaron los años todos eran adultos bueno Handy se casó con petunia , giggles se casó con cuddles y flippy se casó con flaky

Handy: bueno hay que destruir este colegio para que nadies muera

Giggles : porque ya perdimos a lumpy hace varios años

Petunia: vamos amorcito destrúyelo

Flippy: vamos Handy

Flaky: si destrúyelo porque si voy a tener un hijo con flippy no quiero que estudie hay

Cuddles: vamos

Handy con unas bombas de guerra que lanzo con la boca y el colegio exploto

Capítulo 5 : una nueva vida

Paso un año flaky , petunia y giggles estuvieron embrazadas

Flaky: al fin voy a tener un hijo con flippy

Giggles: yo voy a tener un hijo con cuddles

Petunia: yo voy a tener un hijo con Handy y está a punto de nacer ¡ay! Mi hija va a nacer

Giggles: voy a llamar a una ambulancia

Flaky: voy a llamar a Handy

Giggles llamo a la clínica y flaky llama a Handy

Flaky: Handy tu hijo va anacer


End file.
